


Give Me My, Give Me My Wings

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Malec One Shots [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: I had far too much fun with this, Immortal Alec, Immortal Clary, Immortal Jace, Just a slightly different One Year After but not so slightly, because excuse me, fix it for Clary, it's not mention but Izzy totally becomes Immortal too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten. ~Lilo and Stitch





	Give Me My, Give Me My Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Might end up making this a series... maybe. Possibly. 
> 
> Title is from 10,000 Days Wings Part 2 by Tool
> 
> So I stopped watching Supernatural right around the time Death died (WTF) so like... the canon for Supernatural in this verse is fucked. Lucifer and Michael are back in the cage and that's about it. After that, Sam and Dean got to settle down and enjoy their lives, once they got Sam's soul back (Adam is off out enjoying the world and not trapped in that fucking cage, thank you very much).
> 
> Ragnor was adopted when the boys found him wandering on the streets late at night shortly after the wedding, abandoned, starving, exhausted, and afraid, his magic only just beginning to manifest.

He knows he shouldn't do this, knows it is reckless and stupid and so incredibly risky, but ever since watching that silly kids movie with Ragnor and Alec the other day, he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it. About one specific line. So, he's out here, calling endlessly for someone he knows for certain is not as dead as they'd like him to believe, and is not as far from him as they'd like him to think.

“Are you going to talk to me? Or would you prefer I carry on spamming your angel radio?” He questions, glancing just once back inside the loft, where Alec is laughing as he teaches Ragnor his letters. Magnus lets a smile tug at his lips, giving his silent guest time to make up their mind.

“You know, officially, I’m dead.” His guest finally says, appearing on the wind beside him, leaning over the balcony, Magnus hums, leans his back against the balcony and glances at him.

“What’s stopping you from carrying on as you are?” he questions, raising an amused eyebrow, before his attention is drawn back to the loft, by the flicker of purple out of the corner of his eyes. Ragnor’s magic comes to him naturally, the way it often does to all warlocks when they reach a certain age, but Ragnor has no control, is still too young, too sheltered to understand why he cannot let his magic get the better of him. Magnus often worries he’ll have to look at restricting the boy’s access to his core, least he brings the loft down around them in a fit of temper.

“You.” His guest states, causing Magnus to startle, his guest gives him a gentle smile, turning to observe the pair inside the loft. “How did you know I wasn’t gone?”

“I know what signs to look for.” Magnus answers, crossing his arms over his chest, relieved to see that Ragnor is simply showing Alec the spell Magnus had taught him earlier. “It’s been amusing listening to the others scream at me to shut up. I don’t believe they’ve figured out who is interrupting them.”

“They haven’t. While your father has always been an asshole, he does care for you, in his own way. After your first stint on the radio attracted my attention, I went to see him. He made it impossible for the rest of our siblings to find you that way.” His guest explains, sighing heavily. “You know at some point he’ll get out.”

“What?” Magnus asks, brow furrowing. “But Limbo-“

“He’s an angel, Magnus, for all that he is fallen. Limbo will not contain him forever.” His guest warns, Magnus sighs and scowls at the ground beneath his feet.

“Fine. Then I’ll be ready when he comes.” Magnus finally answers, with a determined nod.

“Good. Now, why have you been screaming down the angel radio for me?”

“I need a favour.” Magnus says, looking up at his guest. “Your siblings took something that was not theirs to take. I want it back, with interest.”

“Pray tell.”

“I have a friend, Clary, and-“

“Ah, yes, Clarissa Morgenstern-Fairchild-Fray and Jonathan Christopher Wayland-Morgenstern-Herrondale. Ithuriel’s children sure do need to pick a name and stick with it, don’t they?” Gabriel ponders, Magnus knows Gabriel isn’t actually speaking to him. The angel sighs heavily, looking up and staring into the loft as Ragnor and Alec chase each other around the lounge, Ragnor’s laughter audible through the closed doors. “If I give her back, I want a favour in return.”

“You’re currently looking at my _family_ and asking for a _favour_ , Gabriel. That _doesn’t_ fill me with joy.” Magnus points out, doubts he’d ever be faster than an archangel, but willing and determined to try, if it ever came down to it.

“I mean them no harm. I need a Nephilim of my own, but I do not have the time to put into training one.” Gabriel explains as Magnus realizes that Gabriel’s eyes aren’t on Ragnor, they’re on Alec.

“What would such a role entail?” He questions, willing to at least consider bringing the matter to Alec’s attention if it’s reasonable.

“While Raziel likes to consider himself an archangel, he’s not, he never has been, and if I have any say in the matter, he never will be. If your Alec agrees, he’ll become the strongest Nephilim alive, a side effect of which, would be immortality.” Gabriel points out, smirking when Magnus can’t help the gasp that leaves him.

“What else?” Magnus demands, refuses to be blinded by the dream Gabriel dangles in front of his face.

“There will be runes at his disposal that he can never share with others. Like the way certain runes cannot be used on Downworlders, there are runes only appropriate for those who carry the grace or blood of an archangel. I think your friend Clary might get away with it, but I wouldn’t try unless the situation was dire.” Gabriel answers, drifting into thought.

“Ithuriel isn’t an archangel.” Magnus points out, a confused frown on his face.

“Hmm, oh, her bloodline began with one of Lucifer’s bye-blows. A trueborn Nephilim. It’s why their family bear the name Morgenstern, though I believe the name will finally die with Clary. Perhaps that’s fitting.” Gabriel explains with a smile. “She is more a child of Ithuriel than of Lucifer.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Magnus questions, narrowing his eyes.

“Alec will be my voice, when I have need, I would speak through him, my power would flow through him.”

“Like a possession?” Magnus demands, growling when Gabriel sighs.

“He’d have to say yes to the situation first, Magnus. You know the rules, but he wouldn’t be my vessel, it would be a temporary situation. But consider this, had I my own Nephilim, they could have sealed the rift, rather than you having to go to Edom to do so, nor would you have had to give up your magic to save your friend.” Gabriel points out, and Magnus hates that he’s right. “You get a lot more out of this than I do, Magnus. Your husband becomes immortal, more powerful and you gain your friend back. All I get out of this, is someone who will spread my messages amongst the asshats who somehow think they don’t have to be civil with others, simply because they happen to possess marginal amounts of angel blood. Geeze, did they get our fucking ego or what?”

“They’re getting better.” Magnus points out, frowning at his feet. “Slowly.”

“Right.” Gabriel snorts, before they both turn to look at the door, when it opens.

“Magnus?” Alec questions as he steps out onto the balcony, Ragnor nowhere to be seen, so Magnus assumes Alec put him to bed.

“Alexander I would like…” Magnus pauses and glares at Gabriel. “Are you currently visible to him right now?” Magnus questions, crossing his arms over his chest. Gabriel laughs and with a sigh suddenly becomes visible to the Shadowhunter, who startles and takes a step back. “Right, Alexander, I would like you to meet my uncle, Gabriel.”

“The archangel?” Alec asks, narrowing his eyes.

“The very same.” Magnus answers, nodding his head. “I asked him here to discuss Clary, but he won’t give her back without a trade. It’s not a bad trade.” He says, rolling his eyes when Alec glares at Gabriel and crosses his arms over his chest.

“We have a son, now, so I imagine it doesn’t involve you losing your magic or running off to Edom or-“

“It doesn’t involve me at all.” Magnus replies, cutting Alec off, his Shadowhunter balks, turns to frown at him. Magnus just raises an eyebrow and looks pointedly back at him.

“Me?” Alec exclaims, wide eyed as he turns to Gabriel. “What could you possibly want with me?”

“I need a Nephilim of my own. You’d no longer be bound by that ridiculous Clave, you’d be able to live forever with Magnus, you’d be the most powerful amongst your kind, and occasionally you’d be required to let me speak or act through you. In return, I will give Clary back to you, her memories in tact along with her runes and I shall ensure nothing can remove them.” Gabriel states, crossing his arms. “Does this sound like a suitable deal, Shadowhunter?”

“Fine.” Alec says, after sharing a long look with Magnus. “But, if you _ever_ act through me while Magnus or Ragnor are in danger and you do not save them, I’ll find a way to make you regret it, if it is the last thing I _ever_ do.”

“Mmm, I’m never introducing you to the Winchesters.” Gabriel decides with a grim smile. “But you have my word."

“What do I need to do?” Alec questions, bracing himself, Gabriel smiles, reaching out to snag Alec by his shirt and pull him in.

“Ever done a cross roads deal?” Gabriel questions, his breath brushing over Alec’s face, smelling of candy and chocolate.

“Gabriel!" Magnus protests, but Gabriel just smiles.

“Relax, Magnus, I’ll give him back.” Gabriel promises, before pulling Alec into a crushing kiss. Magnus scowls at him but doesn’t interrupt when he sees the glow lighting them both up from within. Finally, Alec shoves at Gabriel and the angel releases him immediately, moving out of the way of the fist that comes in search of his face. “Hmm, you’ll have to work on your speed.” Gabriel states, before turning to Magnus and smiling. “Say hello to sweet Clarissa when you see her.” Gabriel says, before he’s flying away into the night. Magnus watches after him, before turning to Alec, gasping at the sight of Alec’s runes slowly turning golden, he smiles at the sight until Alec groans and drops to his knees, retching.

“Alec?” Magnus questions, stepping forward and kneeling down beside him. “Darling?”

“M-my back.” Alec chokes out, his eyes tightly shut and his hands clenched into fists, pressing against the ground. Magnus frowns and magics Alec’s jumper and shirt away, until he can see his bare skin.

“Oh.” Magnus whispers, reaching forward gently to touch the rippling skin on Alec’s shoulder blades, where it seems like something is trying to escape. “Oh, I think Gabriel forgot to mention something.” Alec screams, Magnus immediately wrapping them in a sound bubble to keep Alec from waking Ragnor and to shroud them from the rest of the world as the skin on Alec’s back tears open, and two beautiful golden wings begin to unfold. Alec pants, leaning heavily against Magnus, as the skin around the wings slowly begins to knit back together. “That’s going to be fun to hide.” Magnus says, with a hysteric little laugh.

“Tell me about it.” Alec groans, glancing over his shoulder to frown at his new appendages. "They're pretty." he murmurs, before collapsing against Magnus in a dead faint.

* * *

Clary is in the middle of painting when she feels a burn in the back of her mind and she groans, closing her eyes and trying to breathe through the pain. Hears a voice calling her name over and over again, telling her she can have everything she dreams of, if she just says yes.

_YES! YES! JUST GO AWAY!  
_

She screams in her mind, her hands clenched in her hair, the pain growing more and more intense until she knows no more. When she wakes, she finds herself on the floor, covered in paint, and time seems to have moved on without her, as it’s suddenly night time, she frowns out the window, and then stops, looking around her.

“Where am I?” she mumbles, brow furrowing as she takes in the apartment around her, clearly hers from the photos dotted around the place but she doesn’t remember. She glances down at her arms, frowns at the golden runes that stare back at her, that’s when she remembers the wedding and the punishment the angels gave her and everything that came after. She moans, her head feeling like it is going to split open as she digs in her pocket for her phone, unlocks it to search the phonebook for a very specific someone. “You’re such a cheat, Magnus.” She mumbles, dialing the number in her phone listed only as ‘Mr Bane’ “Silent benefactor my ass!” she exclaims, listening to the phone ring and trying not to give in to the darkness threatening to swallow her.

“Miss Fray?” a familiar and much beloved voice questions, sounding far more distracted than Clary expects.

“Cut the crap, Magnus, what did you guys do?” Clary demands, swallowing down the bile that tries to rise in her throat, as something feels like it is trying to tear its way out of her back. “God.”

“Biscuit, are you alright?” Magnus asks, suddenly concerned.

“My runes are gold and I feel like hell.” Clary mumbles, breathing heavily. “Am I dying? What did you do?” She mutters, thinking it'd just be her luck to remember everything right before she dies.

“I asked a friend for help.” Magnus says, suddenly kneeling down beside her, she hadn't even noticed the portal forming. She groans and leans into his touch when he reaches for her. “Though, he’s really bad at specifying the terms of our agreements, apparently. You’re coming with me.”

“Okay.” Clary says, her vision beginning to go spotty. “You look great, married life suits you!” she announces, before swiftly falling into the darkness.

* * *

“That wasn’t my intention.” Gabriel states, appearing in the room beside Magnus, who is watching Clary and Alec lie cuddled together on the bed, fast asleep with their wings wrapped protectively around each other, cocooning the both of them.

“How could this not be your intention?” Magnus hisses, before grabbing Gabriel’s arm and pulling him out of the master bedroom. “They both have wings!”

“I’ll have to teach them how to hide them.” Gabriel admits, sighing heavily and rubbing at his forehead. “Apparently giving Clary part of my grace was just a step too far, the same for Alec, actually. They’re both on the cusp of being true Nephilim, which is why they have the wings and why their runes have turned golden.” He explains, frowning. “I wonder who the Lightwoods descend from… no, wait. Not the Lightwoods. Maryse. Of course, the Truebloods. _Puriel_.”

“Well, you’re going to have to go and make Jace immortal now or you’re probably going to lose Clary!” Magnus exclaims, shaking his head. “Mischief just follows you everywhere, even when you’re not trying!”

“That is so very accurate, but I still resent that!” Gabriel states, before vanishing before Magnus' eyes.

“I didn’t mean right now!” Magnus states to the ceiling above him, which does not reply. “Dammit!”

* * *

When Jace arrives, via angel airways, Magnus puts his foot down and demands Gabriel move Clary and Jace into the guest room so he can cuddle his own damn husband. Gabriel is suitably abashed, but does as Magnus requests, and moves the two into the guest room, then promises to drop by when the three Nephilim are awake, before he’s gone again. Magnus growls after him, before turning his mind to more important things, like going to curl up in bed with his husband, careful of the wings, which immediately wrap protectively around him when he’s comfortable.

“That’s not weird at all.” Magnus mutters, sighing and closing his eyes. “How do we get ourselves into these situations, dearest?” he questions, before giving in to sleep.

* * *

They both wake to the sound of an excited four-year-old and the feel of the bed moving.

“Daddy has wings! Daddy, did you drink too much Red Bull?” Ragnor asks, staring at the golden wings, which are still wrapped tightly around Magnus.

“Daddy made a deal with an angel.” Alec answers, his voice gravelly from sleep.

“Uncle Jace and Aunty Clary have wings, too.” Magnus says, smiling when the boy’s eyes go wide.

“Aunty Clary is back?” Ragnor exclaims, jumping up and down in place. “Is Uncle Jace going to stop being all mopey now? Uncle Simon says that’s just the way he is, but Aunt Izzy says Jace is just grumpy because Aunty Clary was gone!”

“We’ll have to see, darling. Now, daddy and I need you to go and stay with your Aunt Catarina for a little while, okay?”

“But papa, I want to meet Aunty Clary!” The boy whines, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

“Alright, you can meet Aunty Clary, but then I’m portalling you to your Aunt Cat.” Magnus says, nudging gently at Alec’s wings until they unfold so he can free himself. Alec grumbles and decides he’s not getting out of bed, so Magnus gives him a kiss, coaxes Ragnor into giving him a kiss, then lifts Ragnor up into his arms. “Come along, mister. Let’s go meet an aunt!” he announces, carrying Ragnor down the hall to the guest bedroom and knocking on the door. “If the pair of you are reckless enough to be up to inappropriate business with new _wings,_ I’m not helping you!” he calls, smiling when he gets two sleepy, grumpy groans in reply.

“Go ‘way. Sleep.” Clary tells him, while Magnus just grins, gently opening the door and peering inside, finds Jace and Clary in a similar position to the one he’d been in with Alec. He opens the door fully and has no shame about barging in.

“Clary, there’s someone here who would like to meet you. If you swear in front of my son, I may flay you alive.” Magnus tells her sweetly, putting the kid on the bed.

“Hey, trouble.” Jace mumbles, opening one eye to peer at the kid, who grins widely at him.

“Hi Uncle Jace! Papa said Aunt Clary came back, so you can stop being mopey now!!” the kid yells, in the innocent way only children have, excitedly vibrating in place.

“I didn’t say the mopey part, that was all Simon and Izzy.” Magnus points out, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Alright, Biscuit, you do actually have to wake up enough to meet him, since he’s off to Catarina’s soon.” Clary sighs heavily but opens her eyes, turning to look at Ragnor, smiling brightly when she sees him.

“Hello, my name is Clary. What’s yours?” She asks, manoeuvring herself into a sitting position when both her and Jace’s wings allow it.

“My name is Ragnor Maris Lightwood-Bane.” Ragnor replies, straightening his back and smiling widely. “Papa says I’m named for his bestest, bestest friend and for grandmama!”

“Well, I’m sure they’re both very proud of you” Clary tells him, reaching out to ruffle his hair, Magnus chooses not to see the tears shining in her eyes. “Have fun at your Aunt Catarina’s, Ragnor.” She says with a little smile, laughing when the boy pouts.

“Why can’t I stay, papa?” the boy asks, turning to frown at his father.

“Because we have grown up things to do, Ragnor. But it won’t be for very long, I promise.” Magnus says, crafting a portal. “Come on, give papa a kiss, I will see you shortly.” He promises, smiling when Ragnor scrambles into his lap to kiss him on the cheek and hug him as tightly as his little body possibly can, before the boy wiggles his way out of his lap and off the bed.

“Bye Uncle Jace, bye Aunty Clary, it was nice to meet you!” he announces, before stepping through the portal. Magnus sighs when he’s gone and turns back to Clary.

“Welcome back.”

“Hmm, I’d say it is nice to be back, but I have wings. Magnus, how did I end up with wings?” Clary asks, raising an eyebrow. Magnus huffs and starts explaining the deal with Gabriel, who true to his word does return to teach them how to hide their wings from Sight.

And so began the Order of the Guardian, whose name was only chosen because it gave Gabriel hives... and since the Men of Letters was already taken.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Magnus and Alec still live in Alicante, but... I assume that'll change now that Alec has a) grown wings, and b) is technically no longer a Shadowhunter...


End file.
